Different Perspective
by Sherlock MF Homes
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have had a hard life, can they help eachother?


Annabeth

They say the good die young, but I ask my self, when do the bad die. Is it when they become "good" or when the "good" people turn bad and shoot them. It really is unfair that my mother had to die. From what i've heard, she was the best type of woman. She was smart, kind, intelligent, and most of all loving. But then I came along and took her away. My dad remarried a year after that. He had kids with her a couple of years later. Bobby and Mathew. The worst kids ever! When I was in 4th grade they came into the school and for the next 4 years, they made my life hell 24/7. But today, I'm starting high school. I only had one friend in primary school, and she left to Artemis School of Hunters. It's an all girls school. Anyway, I was going into high school friendless and sleepless, since the brats thought it would be funny to put a cricket into my room. As I entered High School, I kept on hearing one thing being whispered, _Percy. _Now I don't know what that is, but it sure is a big deal if people kept on repeating it. I went to the office to get my schedule. There was an old fat woman at the desk, and she looked pissed.

"Hi, i'm Annabeth Chase, i'm here to pick-up my schedule" I said. She looked up, and grunted, "Find your name in the basket and get to class." Well I really like the staff at this school, making me feel welcome.

I walk into homeroom, which is computer science. There was a plump young asian man sitting in the musty chair. The room smelled of lysol and plastic. I take a seat at the end, near the window. I look out and see a worn out soccer field. I am not going to like this school. The teacher introduces himself as Mr. Lee, and then I zone out as people start to pile in. Most of the people sit in front near the teachers desk, but a couple of people sit near me. They are all whispering about whatever Percy is again. I just zone them out too.

Halfway through the lesson, a boy walks in. He doesn't try to be the center of attention, he just is. All noise stopped as he entered. Even the teacher stopped.

"Ah, welcome Percy, just grab a seat anywhere" said Mr. Lee. The girls in front of me started to whispering even more. _So this is what Percy is!_ I thought to myself. He was looking where to sit, when everyone started to empty the seats closest to them.

"You can sit here, Percy!" said one boy.

"No, sit here with me, handsome" said a girl with a seductive tone.

"No there are plenty of seats in the back" he said, a little freaked out by the attention. It's like he was completely oblivious to all the attention.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice him sit next to me. Everyone stared in awe for some strange reason. I just moved my bag out of the way so he had room.

"Thanks" he said. "I'm Percy by the way" he held out his hand.

I took it and shook, "Annabeth" I said. I took a good look at him. He had sparkling sea-green eyes, black hair, and from what I could tell, nothing out of the ordinary from anyone else. Then he smiled. His teeth were so white, I could see my reflection in them, and I saw everything else, his kind eyes, his unruly hair, and his skin was tanned to perfection. Still, Annabeth Chase was no drooler over men. I had done that enough with Luke, the teachers assistant. That was a terrible year. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mr. Lee said "Are you two done touching each other yet, I'm trying to teach" we both turned and blushed. We sat in uncomfortable silence until the bell rang, then I could not get out of there faster.

The next class I had was Ancient Greek. I was very good at this, since my mom was greek. I had relatives that taught me at a young age, but no one knew since I never bothered to say anything about it. I again chose the seat in the back. The room was a cliché language room, with pictures and symbols. I thought it was terrible. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Hender. I zoned out until she asked all of us to stand up.

"I will be assigning seats, and you will sit there until the end of the year... ah thank you Mr. Jackson for finally joining us" said Ms. Hender. I watched as Percy entered the room, again and went to the far end of the room.

"You will be assigned in pairs. Jake Gonzales and Dyllan Gordan..." I got bored and stared out the window until I heard my name.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.." said Ms. Hender. Ugh. Its already awkward and I only said one word to the guy.

"Hello again," he said. Girls were giving me death glares as well as boys. I just sank lower into my seat wishing the class was over. I found myself, for the today, worrying about my grade. What if Percy wasn't good at greek? What if he messes me up on purpose? Is he a bully?

As if he read my mind, he said "I speak fluent greek so don't worry about your partner being stupid" he said in greek.

"I never did think you were stupid, I just thought you were big-headed" I said with a smirk. We kept on talking in greek until Ms. Hender told us to pay attention. The class was actually fun, and Percy and I were talking like we were best friends. As a tradition the teacher did in her class, we had to be a "demigod" in her class, so we had to find our parent.

I immediately chose Athena and Percy chose Poseidon. I am really smart, not to sound to conceded, and Athena was an easy choice. I don't know why Percy chose Poseidon, but he is full of surprises. When the bell rang, it was lunch. I went down to the cafeteria, and saw the typical high school groups sitting together. I also saw a group of people following Percy. Why they follow him I still don't know, but I didn't dare go over. I didn't want to seem needy. I got my lunch and found a table all to myself. It was peaceful, not lonely at all. I kept on thinking of what Thalia, my friend that went to an all girls school, was doing and if she made any friends. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice when Percy sat right next to me.

"Hellllo, earth to Annabeth" he said, obnoxiously. I glared at him. "Can I help you, I really don't want your stalker fans bothering my lunch" I said. I don't know why but he looked confused.

"Fans?" I pointed to the group of people staring. "They're not staring at me, i'm not that big, its you they are staring at." he said as if it was oblious. "Why would they stare at me?" I asked. I was so confused. He just chuckled.

We were enjoying comfortable silence until the "popular" girl came in. She batted her eyelashes and whipped her hair, "Hi Percy, why don't you leave this loser and sit with us" she said nonchalantly. I just ignored her, and Percy, thinking he would leave me. But again, Percy surprised me. He looked her dead in the eyes and said "The only loser I see is the one who feels good bringing people down, and if your still confused i'll give you a hint. Its not me or Annabeth, and she's at this table" he said. She huffed and left.

"You didn't have to do that, you could've gone with her." I said hoping he wouldn't leave. "I wouldn't ditch my first friend in high school, no matter how annoying she is." he said smiling. I knew at that moment that I would never be alone, and that was a good thing.

After lunch me and Percy walked to science. It was weird having people pointing and talking about you but if it meant hanging out with Percy, I didn't mind. We had the same schedule, to the dot. This made both of us very happy. When we entered, we took a seat at the back.

"So tell me about yourself Annabeth" said Percy, during class.

"Well, my mom died when I was a baby and I have 2 step brothers and a step mom." I said.

"My dad died when I was young, my mom remarried a douche bag, but she doesn't see it." said Percy. His usually bright eyes turned dark. I just did the only thing I could. I hugged him. He hugged back and stayed there for a while. My heart started to flutter a little, but I ignored it. _I just met him _I thought.

"Thanks for not asking" he finally said. We sat there and waited for the bell to ring. We both went to careers and didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the day. We just enjoyed each other. The final bell rang and I went home.

The brats were still at school, then they had soccer practice, so I had tome to take a nap. I thought of many things during that nap, but the one thing I stayed on was Percy. Why was everyone so keen of meeting him? Why was he talking to me? And Who is he?


End file.
